Novum Principum
Authors Note I made this because...well, I just could. So, if you're younger than 13 (because this is rated T), please do not read. If you do, you read at your own risk. SO. Yeah. Hi...SHIESTA (talk) 19:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Prologue "I'm tired~!" The teenaged brunette complained. “''Oh shut up,” a black haired woman muttered in annoyance. “We didn’t tell you to go around in a bunch of clubs just to see how many people you could get.” Cracking his knuckles, the teen then made a gesture like he was stringing a bow.'' “W''ell, y’know, I got at least 20 last night. Was worth it.”'' "Yes, I'm sure that shooting arrows into people's butts is fun. You're a pervert, Eros." A tall man with long black hair said as he suddenly appeared behind them. Eros jumped. "Thanatos! Gods, you're cray-cray!" Eros exclaimed. "Dude, get a life." "I have a life, children, and a wife. Perhaps from your mind, you can imagine yourself up a life." Thanatos said coldly. The black haired woman laughed. "He got you, Eros!"She called. Eros grumbled underneath his breath, almost unidentifiable. The parts from his phrase you could make out were "dumb death god" and "5th grade comeback". "Ahem." A deep voice cleared their throat. "Can we begin now?" Heads nodded. "Nyx, all you could gather were Thanatos, Eros, Khaos, and myself?" The black haired woman shrugged. "It's not like I could start a Facebook page about this." The man who cleared his throat-- who wore black framed glasses and a black business suit along with a neat black chop- scowled. "You've adapted too much to modern society." "Don't be jealous, homie, 'cuz you can only be here through energy, Mr. Khronos." Khronos rolled his eyes. "Stop, please." "Can we get this over with? My daughter wants me home as quickly as possible." Thanatos interjected. "Why haven't I met my granddaughter?"Nyx grumbled. "Or my grandson?" Thanatos threw a sharp glare to his mother, as Khronos began to speak again. "Well, we are Protogenoi, correct? We,were the first beings- the highest beings in the universe until my troublesome children became Gods and overthrew me. Then, we became hidden and unwanted. Many other gods were thrown behind except for our Roman counterparts. I have gathered plots of war from Eros. They grow tired of the arrogance. They will destroy the Greeks, if it comes to it." "So why not tell Zeus?"Nyx asked. "He won't listen, even I knows that." Eros answered. "None of them will." "What do you propose then, Khronos?" Thanatos asked. "I'm curious, to say the least." "The Protogenoi overthrow the Olympians and rebuild the world where everyone has a place. Everyone." Camp Olympus A blade slashed down against the wooden dummy leaving a thick wack in the air. The dummy shook slightly, but it was obviously unaffected by the gesture. “Dammit.” The owner of the blade growled underneath his voice. The light reflected off of the black blade, which allowed it to go to a spot on the wall. In frustration, the owner threw said blade at the spot. “My calculations were supposed to be correct...” He mumbled. “I was supposed to perform that move with perfect accuracy.” Then again, even he knew that everything wasn’t perfect. But still, that barely made a mark on the dummy! "Grab ahold of yourself, Tetsuo." He muttered as he flicked his raven-colored hair back. "It's just a slight miscalculation. One more study will solve this." His right leg quickly slid behind his left slightly, as he got into a defensive stand. "Spying is a weak method of obtaining information." Tetsuo said coldly. "Geez, chill dude!" Fiery red hair exited from behind one of the seats in the arena. "I just came to practice. I didn't want to interrupt your little...uh, moment." Tetsuo changed his stance to a more relaxed one, but one that was still aware. "I was just leaving. You can practice." Tetsuo stormed his way past the red head, leaving the arena. If one looked to the wall, they would see that his blade disappeared as well. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Novum Principum Category:Stories Category:Rated T